


Choices!

by Phoenixofslytherin



Series: Weasley's Witches and Writer's Facebook Group Drabble Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin
Summary: A little Drabble for a prompt on a fanfic group. Ginny is facing a choice.... whatever will she do?! Oneshot.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Weasley's Witches and Writer's Facebook Group Drabble Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003083
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Choices!

“So you like Harry?”

“Yes.”

“But you like Blaise too?”

“...... Yes.”

“Oh dear. That  _ is  _ a problem.” Hermione fixed Ginny with a sympathetic eye. “What are you going to do?”

“I DON’T KNOW!!!” Ginny wailed, standing up and grabbing the bottle of wine from the table. She sploshed most of it into their half empty glasses, picked up her own and gulped, spinning around to glare at Draco as he gave an aristocratic chuckle behind her.

“Well well well little Red, it looks like you have a dilemma on your hands.”

“Yes I do! And I haven’t a clue how to solve it so don’t just laugh like it’s the most amusing thing in the world.”

Draco sighed, closed his eyes and looked up at her affectionately. “You’re just too easy to rile up Gin. I apologise. Has your pretty little head thought of the alternative to choosing here?”

“What’s that? Jumping off the nearest cliff?” She gulped at her wine again, not that it was helping the situation in the slightest. 

“That’s a little more dramatic than the solution I had in mind.” Draco chuckled again, accio'd his own wine glass and sat on the sofa next to Hermione. “Not to mention messy. I was merely thinking you could have them both.”

“Both?!” Ginny stared at him as if he had just sprouted another head. “Malfoy, are you nuts?”

“Not the last time I checked.” He shrugged and looked at her once more in amusement. “I can’t vouch for Potter’s personal preferences but I can assure you Blaise would be more than happy with that solution.”

“Really.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Why not?” Hermione asked as Ginny goggled. 

“Yes Ginevra, why not?” A deep voice asked from behind her.” Ginny spun with a yelp to see Blaise leaning against the doorframe looking highly amused. “It seems you’ve got a dilemma, and It  _ also  _ seems that Malfoy has the solution. Are you telling me you don’t want the pair of us?”

“I, um, I-” Ginny swallowed, blushing furiously. “You can’t be serious-?”

“Can’t we?” Harry asked, appearing behind Blaise, his green eyes intense as he took in her flustered state.”

“Merlin’s baggy underpants!” Ginny stood back breathing hard. Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini. Both of her dream men, offering her exactly what she wanted. “Umm…..”

Harry stepped into the room and walked forwards to take her into his arms. “I know what happened while I was away. What if I told you I don’t mind one little bit? What if I told you that the thought of you and Blaise together is intriguing, and a little bit exciting to me?"

“Umm…..” Ginny was at a loss for words. “How did you know?”

“I told him.” Ginny stepped back in shock and snapped her eyes back to Blaise. He held up a hand in defeat. “Sorry Gin. We were texting one night and I might have mentioned you.”

“Why were you texting?” The conversation was getting more surreal by the moment. 

“We do work together, Gin.” Harry said with a smile. “Anyway, the idea intrigued me. I’ve had some time to think about it, and I want to give it a go. If you want to as well, that is?”

“Wait a minute.” Ginny took a deep breath. “It can’t be a one night thing, I’m not-” 

Blaise stepped forwards too, looking down at her from his superior height. His mere closeness caused the hairs on Ginny’s neck to stand up and a ripple of desire to pulse through her. “No one said anything about one night, did we Potter?”

Slowly Harry shook his head. “No. Because neither of us think that little of you. If we do this, we do it properly. You, me and Blaise. A triad.” 

“Ha! Told you!” Draco stood up, pulled Hermione up by the hand and grinned. “Come on Granger, let’s leave these lovebirds to it.” Hermione followed Draco out of the room with a giggle and Ginny stared from Blaise to Harry, and back again. She downed half of her glass of wine and pulled herself up to her full height. 

“Okay.” She said, meeting both of their eyes. “I don’t want to choose between you. I couldn’t, and in fact I wouldn’t do it. I love you both. If you mean it, you’re on.”

“I never say things I don’t mean.” Blaise stepped forwards, cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her delicately on the lips. Ginny sighed and felt herself melt into him as he stepped forwards to support her.

“Nor me.” Harry closed the gap and wrapped his arms around her from behind, effectively sandwiching her between the pair of them and she gasped as both of their lips met above her head. 

“Oh sweet Circe! Harry you never told me!” She knew that Blaise was more than happy to swing both ways but Harry? If she hadn’t been held firmly between so many strong arms she might have fallen over in shock.

“No.” Harry agreed, letting Blaise stroke his face. “You’re right. I didn’t.”

“Are you serious? Both of you?” Ginny needed reassurance that she wasn’t dreaming, and that they all wanted the same outcome.

“Ginevra?” Blaise asked, pulling away from Harry’s kiss to nuzzle her hair, “Shut the fuck up. I want you and I want Potter. In a triad. I can’t make it any clearer than that.”

“Harry?” She whispered. “Same.” He bent his head and kissed her neck as Blaise repeated the action on her other side.

“See Gin,” Draco stuck his head back around the door frame as Hermione tried to pull him back, “I told you didn’t I? If you can’t choose, have both!”

  
  



End file.
